Funds are requested for an IVIS Lumina III system to replace two 12-year-old IVIS-100 systems. The two IVIS systems are at end of life, currently providing the only bioluminescence imaging at UAB. The research of over 25 NIH-funded UAB faculty members critically needs the requested replacement system for continued bioluminescence imaging. Users also require improved fluorescence imaging not possible with the older IVIS systems. Users have productively benefited from the IVIS systems and have increased their usage over time. Estimated needs for 2015 for bioluminescence imaging is 1200 hours. These data collections do not include training, calibrations, system maintenance, repairs, and image processing. The Lumina III that is requested to replace the 2 IVIS units will allow UAB researchers continued access to bioluminescence imaging and improved fluorescence detection efficiency especially in the near infrared region, as well as spectral imaging for fluorescence. Research areas that will be supported by the acquisition of the proposed Lumina III instrument include basic immunology, autoimmune disease, gene therapy, cancer, and cellular-based therapies. The use of the instrument will speed development of strategies to understand basic disease mechanisms and increase development of new therapies to improve human health. The Lumina III instrument will be housed in a university-wide core facility for small animal imaging. The PI has a demonstrated track record of 12 years for providing imaging services that are reliable, low cost, and sustainable.